


In the end

by TwilightSiren



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSiren/pseuds/TwilightSiren
Summary: Fate brought them together for a reasonSo why is their story ending now
Kudos: 7





	In the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have a short, more of a drabble, oneshot for you. I am super emotional over the news of GOT7 and I need to get my emotions out on paper. This is just my way of saying not a farewell, but a hello to the future of what is to come of these boys. I hope this is something that can comfort aghase's who are also a tad bit emotional during all this stuff involving the boys. I won't say much more than that, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Fate is one of those things that you either believe in or you don't

It's one of those things that people say are for the dreamers

Those wide-eyed hopeful people who think that we all have a destiny in life

The reality is that life isn't like that

We struggle

We fall

And sometimes, we don't get up.

Jinyoung knows

He knows well

That's why he never believed in fate

He's a realist

Life isn't this predestined thing

Even though it would be nice sometimes for it to be

Life is just life

Jinyoung believes in that

But...

Every so often there are things that make Jinyoung question if fate really does exist

The day he won first place in the JYP open audition for example

That seemed like fate to him

Cause that's the day he won,

The day he won alongside Jaebum

The future leader of his group

One of his best friends for life

Jaebum and himself both won first place

What are the chances of something like that?

Yet…

Jinyoung continued to doubt fate

After all, if fate had brought Jaebum and Jinyoung together why did it also make them fail?

Jinyoung hated fate when that happened

Not that he believed in it

But, nonetheless...

He resented fate

Cause in his head

JJProject was perfect

But fate knew

Fate knew there was more for the both of them

Fate brought him into a group with six other boys

Boys with big dreams and fairly childish tendencies

And for some reason…

This group of boys worked

This group of boys succeeded

This group of boys had fans all over the world

This group of boys had awards lining the shelves

Songs and albums topping the charts

And most importantly...

The life that he used to only dream of

This group of boys…

Jaebum

Mark

Jackson

Jinyoung

Youngjae

Bambam

Yugyeom

Seven boys

GOT7

Jinyoung never put much thought into it until now

He didn't think of it as fate

But now

Now…he is starting to think it was fate all along

They were different people

They came from different places

And different backgrounds

But they had clicked

There’s was something right about them

Something that worked

Whatever that something was

It created this bond between them

They had become more than just friends

They had become brothers

Family

Forever

That is until they reached the end of the road planned by fate

Jinyoung didn't know why it had to stop

Why would it all just stop when they still have so much more to achieve?

They aren't even close to reaching their destiny

Jinyoung searched for the answer

But he couldn't find it

He didn't understand why fate was doing this

What was fate's plan?

Why bring them together only for them to go their separate ways

It wasn't until he spoke to his ever-steady leader that it all came together

"It's only the end of now..."

Jabeum had said

"The end of this moment..."

"And this moment is just a second in our lives..."

"Soon...our next story begins"

"And it'll be just as amazing"

"Just as amazing as this one..."

"If not more..."

Jinyoung didn't know what to say

He thought it was the emotions creating crazy ideas in his friend's head

But the more he thought about it

The more he realized how true it was

He had thought the world had fallen apart when JJProject was shelved

But it actually just opened the door for more

"Fate brought us together once"

"It can do it again"

Jaebum had told him with a smile

"You need to believe in fate, Nyoungie..."

And for the first time

Jinyoung did

Fate had brought the seven of them together for a reason

Fate had allowed them to be a team for seven years

Fate wouldn't just do that and then make it all end without a reason

This is all just a part of the plan

Something that has to happen before the next thing can

It will be difficult

Probably one of the hardest things he’ll go through

But it is all for a reason

Jinyoung is sure of that now

He has faith in fate

This is just another step towards his destiny

Towards their destiny

They had crossed paths for a reason

And they will again

In the end, fate will bring them back together

And that thought is enough for Jinyoung to keep moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I tried to encompass all my feelings and what I believe all the boys are feeling too. I really do love this group and I have a lot of regrets about not loving them enough, but I hope that all of the GOT7 members truly know how much I and all their other fans appreciate them. In the end, we all want what is best for them and we will be waiting for the day where we get to hear and see you all on stage together again. We don't know when that will happen, but I have faith in these seven boys that they will come together again. I just want to say thank you to Jaebum for creating wonderful songs for me to listen to and being the best leader. Mark, thank you so much for just being you, I can't even put into words how you would be able to just make me feel satisfied with life. Jackson, my bias, thank you for being this amazing person that would always bring a smile to my face. You were someone that truly made me proud of my nationality and where I come from. Jinyoung, my lovely bias wrecker, you are so talented, between acting and singing and dancing, I know that whatever this future brings you will shine brightly in it. Youngjae, I am really going to miss your sweet laugh and beautiful voice in GOT7 songs, I can't wait to see what you do in the future. Bambam, you always manage to make me laugh and I truly thank you for that. You have brought a lot of joy into my life during some very difficult times. Yugyeom, I am so proud of you, you've grown up so well and you have so much potential. You are going to do so many wonderful things. Thank you, all of GOT7, for giving me beautiful memories to carry with me. I will continue to support you in your solo endeavors and will be anxiously waiting for the day I get to listen to a new GOT7 track. Thank you for everything that you have done for me and aghase. I truly hope you know how much you mean to us. Until the day we meet again, GOT7.
> 
> #GOT7Forever
> 
> 7 or never
> 
> 7 or nothing
> 
> P.S. This is not the last GOT7 one-shot or story I will ever write. I plan on writing more stories with these wonderful boys in them because as they have said they are forever. I want them to be like that in my stories and other works. I hope that other GOT7 writers will do the same, I know it's hard, but I truly believe that we are keeping this group going by continuing to introduce them to new people through our stories. Please look forward to more GOT7 themed stories from me in the future.


End file.
